Snag n' Bag
by 13lue13erry
Summary: What happens when weird job meets even weirder job? Not many ships, possible Destiel or Claud/Dean. Re-write of Supernatural season 5 episode 5...or 6.


**Hello all! Umm so listen... if you are a fan of my other works, I am so, so, SO, sorry for not updating sooner. I've had writer's block for quite a while. This plot bunny has been in my head for a long time... so... without further ado... enjoy!**

**This is a rewrite of season 5 episode 5...or was it 6...? I'm not so sure but it's around there.**

Chapter 1

"Pete?" Myka called out. "Yeah Mikes?" he responded with a mouth full of pizza from the breakfast table in the B&B. Little bits fell to the table and his lap while he was talking. He looked down at the now-noticeable red stain on his shirt. "Crap," he said more to himself than his partner.

"That is so disgusting Pete!" she said in a patronizing tone, "Use a napkin for once. Seriously, would it kill you?" she scrunched her nose, crossed her arms, and leaned against the door frame.

"Maybe just a little," he said with a wink before talking another bite, causing cheese to slide off onto his place setting, "Hey-hey! See, it fell on the plate not on me, the floor, or the table! Level up right?"

Myka sighed and rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we have a case,"

Pete frowned, "Already? We just got back yesterday,"

Myka walked over to his seat and slapped his arm in a playful matter, "Stop complaining Pete, would you rather stay in the Warehouse and do paperwork?"

Her partner cringed at the thought, and even gave a fake shudder. "Hell to the no," He let out a depressed sigh and gave a weak, "When do we leave?" he threw his pizza down on his plate in defeat making sauce fly in a foot radius. Some of it splattered onto Pete, "Again?" he questioned his shirt, staring at the new spot accusingly.

"We leave as soon as you're ready,"

"Ugh fine," he stood up and picked up his leftovers, "I'll be packed and ready in fifteen minutes,"

* * *

"Dean wake the hell up," Sam shaked his brothers shoulder, debating on pouring a glass of water and dumping it on him, "Dean this isn't funny we have a case,"

At least this time he elicited a grunt from Dean. "Oh come on!" Sam gave up and started to get ready for the next town. Everything was packed and ready to go within ten minutes but Dean was still under the low-tread count sheets. "I'm going to get us some breakfast!" Sam shouted as he walked out of the motel room. Dean simply rolled over and pulled the sheets higher.

* * *

Dean woke with a start when a greasy warm bag of fried-crispy-goodness landed on him."hm-wha-what?" he blinked in surprise when Sam threw open the curtains and piercing sun light assaulted his eyes.

"Bacon and eggs," Sam said in response to his brother's reaction. Dean made a satisfied sound when he started to shuffle the unhealthy food into his face. " 'S good," he said with his mouth open.

"Uh gross man, close your trap when you're eating, that's nasty,"

Dean gave his brother an innocent look before immaturely opening his mouth all the way and pointing at the lump of half chewed all-American breakfast. "Did'you get me coffee?" his voice was gruff with morning tiredness.

Sam squinted at him, still annoyed by his brother's distasteful act, "Yeah, it's already in the car,"

"Are you using the coffee to lure me out of bed 'cause if you are so help me-"

"Yes, Dean I am using it to get you going, we need to leave now. It would be nice to be on the road by lunch time. Which is," he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "In an hour,"

The eldest gave a drawn out sigh," Can't we just have one day off? I mean it's going to be the end of the world soon..." His joke wasn't as funny as it had been in his head. The whole playful atmosphere was replaced with a strained tension. "Hey 'm sorry man," he apologized to Sam. The shaggy haired man just shook his head, "I'll be in the Impala,"

"Sam wait-" Dean was caught off by the door slamming shut, "Damn it,"

* * *

"Pete are you ready to go?"

"All locked and loaded, I got the goo packed away and brought extra sparky bags"

"You do know those have a really name right? It's a neutralizing reflective bag,"

Pete frowned, "But that's not any fun!"

Myka smiled. The Warehouse would be different without Pete's shenanigans, hopefully neither of them die or get crazy-wait who is she kidding- get crazier than they already are. She mused the idea of someone else having an odder job-then quickly tucked the thought away. No one had a better (or weirder) job than what Warehouse employees had. She wouldn't trade it for anything, and with luck, she would never have to. Her colleges were her family, she pictured Pete as the brother she never had, Artie as a second father, and Jinks and Claudia as her own children. It might be an insane life; tracking down objects in all corners of the world, but hey, her mom always said to get for her nose out of a book.

"Let's get in the car Pete. We have a four hour drive to get to Nebraska,"

"Could you brief me on the trip...I might've...not looked at the folder," Pete sheepishly had his eyes glued to the floor.

Myka sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded. She was about to open her car door when out came Claudia from the bed and breakfast, a huge grin painted across her face gripping the straps to a backpack bursting from the seams. "Can I go with you guys?"

"Did Artie give the 'okay'?" the female agent questioned with authority.

"Ahem, about that...it's always easier to ask forgiveness than permission right?"

Myka was about to say no when her partner huffed behind her,"Comeon Mikes, she already has her stuff packed, and it's gonna be a short trip after all. A snag n' bag. Besides, how can you say no to this widdle face?" he pinched Claudia's cheeks adoringly and used a voice typically reserved for talking to babies.

The youngest smiled even wider, but rubbed the sore spots on her now red face.

Myka sighed, "Get in the car,"

Pete excitedly clapped his hands and hollered, "Shot gun!"

Claudia obliged Myka's order (no doubt grumbling about not sitting up front) and took her backpack that took up a whole seat.

"If Artie asks, I was against this," Myka added. Claudia mimicked zipping her lips shut and got settled.

Myka and Pete both sat up front, Myka driving. She put the gear into drive and their four hour journey began...

**Did'ya like it? Leave a review if you did!**


End file.
